


I love you

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love, POV First Person, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: I love you Yuri, so much.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is like one of the first stories I wrote that was actually fluff. I didn't even think I was capable of it xD Anyways I love Natsuyuri deeply. It's adorable and needs to be protected! This is from Natsuki's POV! 
> 
> And I got featured with this story on The DDLC amino! I really hope you guys will like it too!

It has never been love at first sight for me. I really have no idea how these feelings could have started for me. Me and Yuri have always got into such intense arguments, usually they were always about our way of writing poetry. But I also knew that in a way me and Yuri have similar meanings when writing poetry, just different ways of writing of it. That did gave me atleast some respect for her.

I do get along relatively well with Monika and Sayori, especially Sayori since she is a very kind hearted person towards everyone. That made me be softer towards her. I do love all of my friends. I really do. I didn't want to be rivals with Yuri. I knew that it might have been stupid of myself to think like that, but a part of me told that we could get along with eachother if either one of us would just swallow our pride. I decided to be the first one to do this move.

I walked up to Yuri one day and saw her reading one of her novels as usual. I tried to strike up a conversation, asking what was it about. She seemed obviously confused and caught off guard at the question. It wasn't suprising for me really. I really did expect such a reaction. I was blushing slightly from embarrassment, about to say something in my defense, before she offered me a faint smile and said she was reading The shining by Stephen King. I gave her a genuine smile and sat down next to her on the floor. The conversation slowly took off from there. There were some awkward pauses then and there, but it still went a lot better than I would have thought.

After that we slowly started to talk more and more. It went from normal small talk to more personal things. I gave her some of my manga to read and she looked for a more interesting novel for me to try and read. Though at first I couldn't really get into it the more I read it, then it became interesting. Plus the smile on her lips and excitement in her tone when we talked about it was so worth all the effort. She liked my manga too which made me feel more happy then I thought it would.

It made me feel genuinely happy that we were actually getting along now. We could even go and hang out after school now. We walked around the park and fed the ducklings. Sometimes we went to the cafe to just talk and eat cake. I grew to love hanging out with her. Seeing her became the best part of my day. It almost felt like a piece of me was missing when we parted ways.

I didn't understand what this feeling was in my heart. I had never experienced something like this before. The thought of her made me feel so warm and her smile and laughter made my heartbeat quicken. I stayed awake at nights just thinking about her. It did take me quite awhile to understand that I had a crush on Yuri. A super huge crush on her.

I didn't even know what my sexuality could be, because Yuri was my very first crush. Everything about her just made me feel so high. But it felt strange. Not in a good way all the time. It most of the time hurt because Yuri definitely only saw me as a friend. She would never feel the same way even if I would confess to her.

Everytime I saw her. I could feel my eyes widen and my heart squeeze in my chest. She was so beautiful and elegant. The way she took care of herself was just admirable. I was still the same feisty Natsuki everybody knew me as. I didn't want anybody to find out about my feelings. As I tried to hide them deep inside of me as well. But it didn't work, my feelings grew stronger, no matter how hard I tried.

There were times when I thought she would feel the same. The subtle touches, the blushes and when she looked at me when she thought I didn't know. But even then it could have just been my imagination. I kept holding onto hope. Somehow we could end up together. I wanted her love. I wanted to feel safe and happy in her arms.

Really, I was planning on keeping these feelings all bottled up until they would atleast slightly start to fade. But that day something just happened with me. We were hanging out at her place, sitting on her bed and both reading while talking. I glanced towards her. The way she bit her lip and brushed her long purple hair away from her face, made me blush and before I knew it. I had pushed the book out of her hands and kissed her. I finally kissed those soft lips and it felt like everything inside of me was sparkling. I felt sparks light up in my heart. But when I realised what I had actually done, then I pulled away from my crush and looked at her face that was just as red as mine.

I tried to form words, but couldn't before I grabbed my schoolbag and ran out of the door, hearing her yell my name behind me, hot tears rolled down my cheeks. How could I have been so stupid?! She would hate me forever now. Everything was going so well and I had ruined it with my stupid feelings. When I had made it to my home then I fell onto my bed and sobbed, letting all of the shame that I was feeling out.

I didn't go to school the whole week after that, faking being sick, and I was aloud to stay home. I ignored all the messages from Sayori, Monika and especially Yuri. The latter kept sending me messages nonstop, but I just couldn’t read any of them. I didn't know if I could even ever face her again after the stupid mistake I did.

On Friday I heard a knock on my door, when I was making myself a sandwich. I sighed heavily and left my sandwich on the kitchen counter, before walking over to the door and opening it. My eyes widened with shock and suprise as I saw Yuri standing there, looking at me worried. Before I could even say something then she came inside and told how worried she had been. She kept pestering me with questions, asking why I didn't answer her texts? Why I had been ignoring her? And of course, why I had kissed her?

I seriously didn't know what to answer. I just stood there, flustered and tears appearing in the corners of my eyes. I looked up at her and yelled that I had a crush on her. I didn't care anymore. I told at her about everything that I had been feeling these past few months. I was crying at the end of it.

We were sitting on my couch and I was sobbing. It felt good to atleast being able to finally let's it out. But of course I knew the hard truth was gonna come and my heart was going to be broken. But my eyes shot wide open as arms wrapped around my body and pulled me into a tight embrace. Yuri was smiling at me and wiping my tears away gently. She said that there is nothing to worry about since she felt the same way for me and the exact feelings had rushed through her own heart as well.

My heart was beating faster than ever before. She gently grabbed my chin and connected our lips. Her lips felt so perfect against mine and I melted into it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hoped this moment could last forever. When we finally pulled away, then we were both blushing profusely. She took my hands in her's and my pink eyes met with her Violet. She asked me if I would want to be her girlfriend and I happily said yes. We kissed eachother again and she stayed over at my house the entire weekend.

Telling Sayori and Monika about our relationship went very well. They were both supportive and something inside of me told me that there were some feelings going on between the two of them possibly as well. Hopefully they could be together as well, just like me and Yuri were.

After that wonderful day. I have never been happier. I can finally hold her hand, hug her kiss her, snuggle with her. Just be close to her the way I wanted to be. Who would have quessed that we would turn from rivals to lovers. The world really could be full of suprises. But this was the best one it could have possibly gave me.

Right now Yuri is laying asleep next to me as we are cuddling on her bed. I smile softly at her and kiss her forehead, as I set my manga down on the bedside drawer. I close the lamp and snuggle up at her side. I am so happy. Every day is like the best day of my life. I adore her with all my heart and I know she does as well. I kiss her cheek and before I finally fall asleep. I say the final sentence to her that I am so glad to be able to say now without any fear.

_**"I love you, Yuri."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback means everything to me!


End file.
